Just like that?
by CookiePrusiana
Summary: Problems always occur in a relationship, and it's not always the people in the relationships fault.


Germany glared at the albino as he crossed his arms and growled at him.

No. There is no way in hell i d do that, and there is no way I am ever going to do that to him.

Prussia scowled and turned away from his younger brother, his eyes dark and his face in utter hate. Germany was bringing this up again.

"You have to break up with Alfre-"

"I said, NO."

Gilbert pulled out his pocket knife, unsheathing it and throwing it faster than Germany had ever seen him do. The aryan s eyes widened as the knife slit his cheek, sending a spray of blood on the light blue walls.

Prussia s face glowed anger, and Germany pressed his palm against his soft cheek. Blood slipped down his neck and Prussia huffed, staring back at his television.

You don t know whats good for you

Germany quietly whispered, wiping the liquid with his handkerchief.

Rage boiled in Prussia s veins and he harshly retorted back-

"I knew what was good for you in the war. You didn t listen, though, and now i m stuck living like a ghost. Yeah, I seriously don t fucking know what is good for me."

Germany hissed, and glared at Prussia s back.

"You swore to never bring that up!"

"You swore you d protect me!"

"I'm trying to!"

Prussia glared, and then stood up, walking to his younger brother. His eyes were dark and his face was set.

Germany stiffened, trying to swallow a knot of fear in his throat. His brother had not looked or acted like this since he was a nation.

"You are not trying to protect me. I am an adult, and you can go around bossing me like I'm going to jump of the next cliff because i m depressed. Well, sur-fucking-prise, Ludwig. I'm not some suicidal little bitch, and I really wish that you would leave this subject alone."

"Now get the fuck out of my face for a good three hours. I d hate to rip my own brothers throat with my own hands."

Prussia pushed Germany back out of his room, and slammed the door close. Germany gasped as it slammed on his nose, a horrible crunching and blood suddenly squirt out of his nose.

Germany clutched his face, trying to stop the blood flow.

Damn him.

Prussia glared at the door, trying to get his heart rate and bloodlust down from murder to at least a good psycho .

He took a deep breathe, when a little ding from his p.c. and he smiled lightly as a bright and eager face lit up the room.

"Yo yo, dawl face. How're ya!"

America grinned and beamed from the other side of the computer, clutching his little alien friend Toni.

"Babe dude i need you so much right now"

Prussia walked to the screen, and then pressed his forehead on the picture, no caring that it would smudge. He pressed the headphones into his ears, and smiled as the deep and texan accent relaxed him.

"Hun is something the matter?"

"Germany asked that thing again"

America winced from the other side, and leaned into his own screen, making Toni squeak a little at him squishing him.

"Gil-"

Prussia stayed quiet, his light red eyes hazed and confused.

America had large tears rolling down his face, and a small sob shuddered out of his mouth.

Prussia looked up, then began to stutter.

"No, babe don't start crying!" Prussia looked into the screen, wishing he was there wiping America's tears away.

The texan only sobbed louder and snuggled his face into Toni's head. Prussia tried really hard not to let out a cry of defeat, so he just began to sing.

_"Warte bis die Zeit verrinnt,Denn ich will dich wiedersehn~"_

America stopped sniffing, and he smiled. It was a custom of theirs to sing to each other in different languages, then translate them in the best english that they could.

Prussia s deep and raspy voice met his ears, and he repeat the line in english.

"Wait until passed by, Because I want to see you again"

Prussia smiled, and he laughed lightly.

_"Ich weiss du bist allein,Denn ich kann dich sp rn,uns kann nichts mehr entzwein"_

America blushed and leaned into the screen. Prussia smiled and pressed his face into the monitor, wishin he was closer. Wishing he was there.

"I know you are alone, Because I can feel you And nothing can part us anymore"

Prussia sighed, and America wiped his tears.

"Prussia ?"

"Ja?"

"Ich lass dich nie mehr gehen.. (i ll never let you go again.)"

Prussia smiled and stared into the screen, meeting America s loving stare.

"I know that, babe"

Prussia laid on his bed, staring quietly at the ceiling.

He wanted to understand why everyone hated his and America s relationship. It was perfect for them.

America was now happy and loving like he used to be before the Revolution, and Prussia felt better than he had in 60 years.

They almost never fought, they had amazing dates and the sex was to die for.

Why didn't they want them together

He sighed, and turned over, smiling and getting happy because tomorrow, he was going to see America at the meeting.

Yay.

No yay.

Prussia felt icy stares as he and America walked down the hall holding hands. The american was indifferent to this, beaming at his boyfriend and happy that he was with him.

Prussia was trying really hard to be happy, but he was just

"Gil?"

"Ja, babe?"

"Are you okay?"

Prussia sat down at one of the meeting chairs and America slid into his lap, smiling and wrapping his arms around Prussia s neck.

"Ja, just fine. Really happy though."

Prussia kissed America s head and the texan smiled lightly. They were together. That s all that counted

Right?

England glared at them from across the room, and one of his fairies looked up at him.

"What s wrong England?"

"I don't like this"

"Their relationship? I think it s cute!"

England looked down, and sighed.

"Yeah, i know but i'm worried. England rubbed the bridge of his nose, and the fairy with green eyes looked up at him."

That Prussia ll hurt him?

England sighed, and shook his head lightly.

Exactly..

Prussia was getting really anxious. Something was wrong.

Like something was bothering him and he had no idea why.

He scrunched his eyebrows, and opened his notebook, a little paper flying out of the book.

He leaned down, and tried to grab it, when it was pulled out of his hand by America.

"What's this?" America smiled and Prussia shrugged.

America smiled, and pressed his glasses onto his nose, and his eyes flew by the scratchy handwriting

He suddenly looked depressed and his eyes turned sad.

Prussia got up, and looked over his shoulder, tip toeing a little to look over his shoulder.

His eyes widened at the note, and Prussia backed away, sitting on the chair and slipping his hand through his hair.

America shook a little as tears flowed down his face. Countries around them were surprised to hear hiccups from the larger man.

"I why would anyone say this"

America stuttered and covered his mouth. Tears rolled down his eyes and Prussia covered his face in distaste.

_"You two need to break up. Your relationship makes everyone sick"_

America sat in his chair, and calmed himself down. Wiping his face, he looked over at Prussia, and smiled lightly.

"At least you don t believe it right?"

Prussia stayed silent, and looked down at his foot. A badly written note stared at him.

_Do it, or i ll hurt him worse than a heartbreak can._

Stiffening, he looked down and took a deep breath.

"Alfred maybe we shouldn't be together."

Silence.

Then a little shudder of a breath.

"W-What?"

"You heard me." Prussia raised his eyes and stared at the younger man, his face set in an unfeeling look, but his eyes swam in hurt and pain.

America bit his lip and his eyes filled with tears. He was shaking with unshed tears, and his eyes were pained.

Prussia only took off his necklace with a bald eagle and handed it to America. It was a present the american had given him on their six month anniversary.

He got up and crossed the room, avoiding everyone stares and before he opened the door, a quiet and almost whisper like voice met his ears-

_"Sie sagten, Sie w rden mich nie im Stich zu gehen und genau wie, dass du gehst? (You said you would never let me go and just like that you re leaving?)"_

Prussia stilled as tears rolled down his face. He took in a breath, and responded-

"Yeah. Just like that."

Prussia closed the door, and walked as far away and as fast as he could from the room.

America sat there, trying to hold in his tears and sadness, but as the the sound of a door slamming outside, he finally let the tears roll down his face.

The room was quiet, and America looked up slowly his eyes swimming in tears.

"You happy now?"

And with that, he slipped the necklace onto his head, and hid into his jacket. He needed to be alone.

Prussia, however, was sitting on a bench, trying to breathe.

This wasn't right.

This really wasn't right.

His heart ached and hurt, his stomach lurched and he felt sick.

That s when realization hit him.

He didn't have the person he loved anymore. He didn't have the person that made everything he s ever done worth it.

He doesn t have anyone now

Tears slid down his cheeks, and he fell on his knees, curling up into a ball and sobbing into his calves.

He doesn't have America anymore

He doesn't have anyone to love him anymore

I needed to write a break up scene, and i ended up hurting my feels.

Fuuuukkkkk


End file.
